The ecteinascidins such as Et-743 are exceedingly potent antitumor agents isolated from the marine tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata. Several ecteinascidins have been reported previously in the patent and scientific literature. See, for example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,663, which describes pharmaceutical compositions comprising matter extracted from the tropical marine invertebrate, Ecteinascidia turbinata, and designated therein as ecteinascidins, and the use of such compositions as antibacterial, anti-viral, and/or antitumor agents in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,273, which describes novel compositions of matter extracted from the tropical marine invertebrate, Ecteinascidia turbinata, and designated therein as ecteinascidins 729, 743, 745, 759A, 759B and 770. These compounds are useful as antibacterial and/or antitumor agents in mammals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,932, which describes ecteinascidins isolated from the Caribbean tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata, which provide in vivo protection against P388 lymphoma, B16 melanoma, M5076 ovarian sarcoma, Lewis lung carcinoma, and the LX-1 human lung and MX-1 human mammary carcinoma xenografts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,426, which describes several ecteinascidins isolated from the Caribbean tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata, which provide in vivo protection against P388 lymphoma, B16 melanoma, M5076 ovarian sarcoma, Lewis lung carcinoma, and the LX-1 human lung and MX-1 human mammary carcinoma xenografts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,362, which describes a synthetic process for the formation of ecteinascidin compounds and related structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,293, which relates to semisynthetic ecteinascidins.
WO 9846080, which provides nucleophile substituted and N-oxide ecteinascidins.
WO 9958125, relating to an ecteinascidin metabolite.
WO 0069862, which describes the synthesis of ecteinascidin compounds from cyanosafracin B.
WO 0177115, WO 0187894 and WO 0187895, which describe new synthetic compounds of the ecteinascidin series, their synthesis and biological properties.
See also: Corey, E. J., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1996, 118, 9202-9203; Rinehart, et al., Journal of National Products 1990, “Bioactive Compounds from Aquatic and Terrestrial Sources”, 53, 771-792; Rinehart et al., Pure and Appl. Chem. 1990, “Biologically active natural products”, 62, 1277-1280; Rinehart, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1990, “Ecteinascidins 729, 743, 745, 759A, 759B, and 770: Potent Antitumor Agents from the Caribbean Tunicate Ecteinascidia turbinata”, 55, 4512-4515; Wright et al., J. Org. Chem. 1990, “Antitumor Tetrahydroisoquinoline Alkaloids from the Colonial Ascidian Ecteinascidia turbinata”, 55, 4508-4512; Sakai et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1992, “Additional antitumor ecteinascidins from a Caribbean tunicate: Crystal structures and activities in vivo”, 89, 11456-11460; Science 1994, “Chemical Prospectors Scour the Seas for Promising Drugs”, 266, 1324; Koenig, K. E., “Asymmetric Synthesis”, ed. Morrison, Academic Press, Inc., Orlando, Fla., vol. 5, 1985, pp. 71; Barton, et al., J. Chem Soc. Perkin Trans. I 1982, “Synthesis and Properties of a Series of Sterically Hindered Guandidine Bases”, 2085; Fukuyama et al., J. Am Chem. Soc. 1982, “Stereocontrolled Total Synthesis of (+)-Saframycin B”, 104, 4957; Fukuyama et al., J. Am Chem Soc. 1990, “Total Synthesis of (+)-Saframycin A”, 112, 3712; Saito, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1989, “Synthesis of Saframycins. Preparation of a Key Tricyclic Lactam Intermediate to Saframycin A”, 54, 5391; Still, et al., J. Org. Chem. 1978, “Rapid Chromatographic Technique for Preparative Separations with Moderate Resolution”, 43, 2923; Kofron, W. G.; Baclawski, L. M., J. Org. Chem. 1976, 41, 1879; Guan et al., J. Biomolec. Struc. & Dynam. 1993, 10, 793-817; Shamma et al., “Carbon-13 NMR Shift Assignments of Amines and Alkaloids”, p. 206, 1979; Lown et al., Biochemistry 1982, 21, 419-428; Zmijewski et al., Chem. Biol. Interactions 1985, 52, 361-375; Ito, CRC CRIT. Rev. Anal. Chem. 1986, 17, 65-143; Rinehart et al., “Topics in Pharmaceutical Sciences 1989” pp. 613-626, D. D. Breimer, D. J. A. Cromwelin, K. K. Midha, Eds., Amsterdam Medical Press B. V., Noordwijk, The Netherlands (1989); Rinehart et al., “Biological Mass Spectrometry,” 233-258 eds. Burlingame et al., Elsevier Amsterdam (1990); Guan et al., Jour. Biomolec. Struct. & Dynam. 1993, 10, 793-817; Nakagawa et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 1989, 111: 2721-2722; Lichter et al., “Food and Drugs from the Sea Proceedings” (1972), Marine Technology Society, Washington, D.C. 1973, 117-127; Sakai et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 1996, 118, 9017; Garcia-Rocha et al., Brit. J Cancer 1996, 73: 875-883; Pommier et al., Biochemistry 1996, 35: 13303-13309; Rinehart, K. L. Med. Res. Rev. 2000, 20, 1-27 and Manzanares I. et al. Org. Lett. 2000, 2 (16), 2545-2548; Corey et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1999, 96, 3496-3501.